Touch
by Annasunny12
Summary: When Lilith,Damon and Bonnie are cast into the prison world of 1994, that didn't end their troubles. Not only where they struggling for a way out of this nightmare but also with an unwelcome addition to their group in the form of Kai. Who was determined to get out just as much as they were, no matter what it took and no matter how. But Lilith proved to be a distraction.


Officially four months have passed now,I realized as I crossed a large red X on the make shift calendar on the wall. Damon thought the thing was useless,he said that there was no point in seeing the time go by, kept telling me what a dumb idea it was. Bonnie disagreed she wanted to see the time go by, even though it was depressing to see the days slowly merge into one long painful day. I agreed with both Damon and Bonnie on this matter, I don't know why exactly I feel the need to mark each passing day, maybe to keep whatever hold on reality that I still may have.

I refuse to admit that I'm dead, I realize that it's not true no matter what Damion thinks or says. He is convinced that we have died and this is truly hell. But I do know that secretly he still holds out hope. I'm determined like Bonnie that we will find a way out soon,that we will figure this out for if we were truly dead, how where there only three of us, how are we still us and still feel anything? Bonnie talks of the other side collapsing and us being stuck in the aftermath of it all. I don't know what to think,but what I do know is that I will mark every single passing day, keep whatever hold I had of my previous life strong and have faith that we will get out of here, eventually.

I left the large shadowy Salvatore living room in which I had placed the calendar and into the kitchen where a tall, dark and oddly chirpy Salvatore was flipping pancakes, as he had been without fail, every single morning. I didn't mind, Though Bonnie always complained that that she hates breakfast and his Godamn pancakes.

''Morning Lil'' Damon smirked taking a swig out of a bottle he had placed beside him as he cooked. Bourbon of course, classical Damon. I slid my arms across the black marble counter on which he was working ''Morning Damon'' I yawned in reply. ''You know it's officially four months in this place now'' I said as I dragged a high stool to sit beside the counter. Damon rolled his eyes whisking the batter with admirable skill. ''Guess what, I don't care'' he started pouring some of the mix into the hot pan he had ready filling the kitchen with a homely sizzling sound. ''I do'' I said quietly,more to myself than anyone else. Damon carefully flipped the first pancake over in the pan, it sure did smell good. ''Look Lil,this is a one long depressing day in a depressing year,in a depressing world'' he threw the pancake on the plate and slid it to me. ''This'',he gestured his arms around his large, bright kitchen smirking ''is today and tomorrow and forever''. He poured more batter into the pan. I know that he didn't really think that but I really didn't want to start an argument, I was done arguing. I broke a piece of my pancake and popped it into my mouth. '' Hey you're getting good'' I half smiled.

Bonnie walked in looking sleepy and slightly ruffled in her button down blue flannel shirt and denim shorts carrying her Grimoire. ''Hey Bon Bon'' Damon called to her ''Hungry?'' '' I'm not going to even answer that'' Bonnie said as she dropped the book on the counter and went straight to the coffee pot. She brought over two mugs one for me and her.''How is it going'' I gestured to the book while she handed me the steaming cup. She sighed leaning against the counter '' I don't know, I mean I'm really going back to the basics here, it will take time'' ''which we have plenty of'' Damon interrupted sliding a plate towards Bonnie. Bonnie slid the plate back narrowing her dark eyes at him ''But I feel like this really could work, you know'' she turned to me looking hopeful again.

I took a small sip of the strong coffee ''course it will, I know it'' ''Well aren't we miss possitivity here'' Damon said as he took another long swig of his Bourbon. ''Better then an alcoholic'' Bonnie snapped at him scowling. I quickly jumped from my seat and finished my coffee off walking over to the sink to rinse my cup. Damon laughed to himself ''Cant be an alcoholic if I'm dead'' He pushed the plate back to Bonnie again ''Eat'' Bonnie ignored him and reached for her book flipping it open. Bonnie was especially mad at him this morning. She was determined that there was someone else here with us in this strange world of 1994. Damon thought it was absurd, that if there was someone here they would have shown themselves already. It all started when Bonnie discovered that the crossword puzzle that she had been working on for ages had been filled in. And apparently none of us have touched it, and that's not something anyone would lie about. She had left the newspaper untouched on the living room table and found it all filled in,swearing that it hadn't been her. Damon is convinced that we either filled it in and forgot about it or did it in our sleep, which made me giggle and the sheer ridiculousness of it all. I didn't know what to believe,Bonnie looked to me to take her side, which I tried my best to do. Yet I still remain unconvinced. If there truly was someone else, why would they hide? Or was it something more sinister then that? I felt a small shiver run up my spine, I don't think that I could deal with anything more sinister than this right now. I placed the blue chipped mug on the counter beside the sink, wiped my hands down my white and yellow polka dress that I picked out in the store yesterday with Bonnie.

'I'm going for a walk'' I said to the guys, Bonnie glanced up from her book '' need company?'' she asked though I knew that she would much rather focus on her reading. ''No,No you're fine, I'm just going to run down to the grocery store and maybe run by the bookstore on my way back'' ''Don't forget the eggs'' Damion called as I left the kitchen. 


End file.
